civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Osso
Osso Osso is a nation founded by CreeperCatBengal, along with it's capital, New Ocelo. Osso is led by a council of Journeyers, who are elected to be the mayors of a town. The Journeyer Council discuss the plans for the future of Osso. The Journeyers decide on laws to be voted for by the citizens. Osso is a well sized nation with a acceptable infrastructure, and at it's best moments, it has seen it's population grow to be the 4th largest of the server, as well as the 2nd largest non-neutral nation. Osso stands as one of the older, more active nations. History of Osso Origins ~~ Jun. 2016 ~~ Osso was created sometime in June 2016. Ocelo was established as the capital, and for some time was the only town in the nation. Ocelo grew in size, and a small town was built. Osso's first infrastructure included a small farm, a cobble wall around the town, and a dock for fishing. Soon after Osso was created, it was plagued by attacks from a player known as Xcerr. Xcerr constantly attacked the residents of the town, killing them whenever possible. CreeperCatBengal managed to gain the help of players Travis_Nyte and miner_frost to combat Xcerr. Xcerr left the server altogether in early August, providing relief to Ocelo citizens. Osso's First War ~~ Aug. 2016 ~~ Being quite new to the towny plugin and having never before participated in the towny-war play style, CreeperCatBengal was not entirely aware of how things worked. According to the nation's leader, he joined one day to find a outpost from a nation he had never heard of before, Antarctica, on the border of his town. Antarctica had declared war while CreeperCatBengal was offline. Several minutes after the outpost's discovery, Dr_Chocolate, Antarctica's leader, began his assault on Ocelo. CreeperCatBengal was quick-dropped several times, and the town was quickly taken. Afterwards, CreeperCatBengal left the server for about a month before starting the town of New Ocelo. New Ocelo ~~ Sept. 2016-Oct. 2016 ~~ Upon returning to the server after the destruction of Ocelo, CreeperCatBengal set out to re-establish Osso. Using a random teleport, the riverside location that New Ocelo sits on was discovered. A small town center was quickly built, as well as a cabin for CreeperCatBengal. The town grew in size, constructing a small farm and caving out a mine. However, New Ocelo had a small, inactive population, and many of the plots sat abandoned, waiting for their owners to return. New Ocelo quietly built more buildings, upgraded the town center, and grew in population. It was a peaceful town until the day New Ocelo's Journeyer, CreeperCatBengal - also the leader of the nation, as stated before -received a message from President Marq_ of Alignia, requested an alliance with the small nation of Osso. CreeperCatBengal gladly accepted, and soon an embassy was established in New Ocelo. Both leaders were content, but a short time afterwards, Marq_ started to move troops into the embassy and began to flag New Ocelo. The fight was short, ending in a draw. Marq_ only managed to claim one town block. The Rise of Drastia ~~ Nov. 2016-May 2017 ~~ It was at this point in time that Drastia was making its power clearly known, sacking cities and annexing nations as quickly as possible. The nations of Nexus, Antarctica, Drastia itself were the major powers of the server, looming over the smaller nations such as Osso. Osso remained neutral throughout the conflicts, although the Journeyer Council was opposed to Drastia's war habits - such as bombing neutrals. It was during this era that Osso saw more expansion, reclaiming old Ocelo, as well as a small fortress, both abandoned by Antarctica. Several small towns were part of Osso at this point, none of which were important enough to document. In New Ocelo, construction on a apartment building began. CreeperCatBengal expanded his cabin to a large mansion, adding several rooms. This time was somewhat a cold war-although Osso was most likely the colder side, since New Ocelo is in a snow biome-Osso was smaller and weaker than the Drastian nations, disproved of Drastia's tactics, and had conflicts with member-states of Drastia in the past. Osso citizens feared that any day the Drastians could attack. Because of this, Osso found its first ally: EpicBros2. The rest of this time period is fuzzy, as there were not many significant events during this era, and those that were important were not recorded. The Second Ossoian-Antarctic War and the War of the Elysium Alliance ~~Jun. 2017-Sept. 2017~~ Drastia had collapsed by this time and had fragmented into many smaller nations. Antarctica became sovereign once more, as the Chocolate Caliphate, along with Nexus, lead by Moosebobby. Even after Drastia's destruction, however, tensions between the the remnants of Drastia and Osso were still high, specifically between Osso, the Chocolate Caliphate (Antarctica), and Nexus. Dr_Chocolate quickly declared war on Osso soon after re-establishing his nation, though he was not provoked whatsoever. Nexus followed suit soon after. Moosebobby and Dr_Chocolate proceeded to then flag old Ocelo, claiming the entire town again, although met with resistance from CreeperCatBengal. CreeperCatBengal was killed, his diamond armor was taken, and the remaining Ocelo plots were flagged. Next, unannounced to CreeperCatBengal, Dr_Chocolate set up an outpost in New Ocelo and teleported Moose to New Ocelo. They quickly took the New Ocelo outpost, preventing any intervention, and flagged the rest of the town. New Ocelo citizens retreated to an secret location It was at this time that Breezefied and SigmaFlash betrayed the Elysium Alliance and created their own town, Febreze. Looking for a way to attack the Elysium Alliance, Febreeze requested to join Osso. They were accepted, and immediately began to help war efforts. Soon after Febreeze joined the nation, CreeperCatBengal created a discord server so that war plans could be discussed. This later became Osso's own discord channel. After a make-shift plan was thrown together, Breezefied, SigmaFlash, and CreeperCatBengal went on the offensive, attempting to reclaim Ocelo. The attack failed horribly, Breezefied was trapped and CreeperCatBengal was killed. However, some claims were successfully flagged by the trio, though they were flagged back by Moose, Chocolate, and the other defenders. Another attack was performed on a Japanese city called Category:Towns